Fallout: Mass Effect
by Wertmon505
Summary: this is a what if story based around, What if a protal opened up between the fallout 3 and Mass Effect universes,this is my first story, so please review now *under revisions to fix problems with continuity, grammar, and other stuff*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fallout 3 or Mass effect... Bioware and Bethesda do **

**This takes place in mass effect 2 and after the Broken steel DLC Also, this was completed in under an hour in the middle of the night so it is not going to be the best of my work- leave constructive criticism and enjoy!:) (now I am fixing plot holes, grammer, and continuity errors in these two chapters before I post more chapters.(12/11/2010))**

It was a gray morning at the citadel, but the brotherhood of steel's fortress was abuzz with excitement. Andrew Wanderer, aka The lone wanderer, had just returned from his mission to get the positron battery that would activate the experimental portal, this would enable people to instantaneously transport themselves any place in the waste land that had a radio array, which so far this included the citadel, which had one newly built, and the GNR radio outpost in D.C. Andrew wanderer could be described as a hero, he seemed to radiate calm and knowledge when he was around, he was five feet eleven inches, had blond hair, green eyes and a short beard, it was barely more than stubble. It was known he was an undisputed weapons expert, a master lock picker, could heal nearly any illness, and could repair any weapon to full effectiveness.

As he was walking through the courtyard, with his friend, and only intelligent super mutant in the wastes, Fawkes, a hulking green super mutant who utilized a Gatling laser more effectively than even he did.

"That was one hell of a fight to get this thing; I hope it was worth it"

"I hope so too, but it was satisfying to see my brethren get what they deserve for all the horrible things they committed.'

"Indeed, but this could provide safe travel for all the denizens of the wasteland, it would make people safer in the long run so long as we can build more radio towers"

They paused as Sarah Lyons, the best field commander of the brotherhood of steel, and Andrew's secret girlfriend, walked up to him. She said" glad to see you made it you two, do you have the positron battery?"

"Yes, and it was a pain in the ass to get it" said Andrew

Sarah smiled and quietly said, "come on, we both get to be together again, and that is a rare occurrence with both our duties to the brotherhood, and after this, we can spend some more time together."

"Come," Fawkes chimed in,"we must give this to Scribe Rothechild so we can complete this portal "

When they gave the positron battery to Rothechild, he was elated, "finally, I can complete the portal! However, it will take several days to charge up so you can do what ever you want in the mean time

Several days later…

Alright, Rothechild said," Sarah, Andrew and Fawkes, you three will be the first to test the portal, its coming online now, in 3…2…1…

_The pentagon- mass effect universe_

An alarms were going off all over the place, massive amounts of energy was being emitted from a single point in the center of the courtyard, this energy had been gathering for several days now and commander Shepard had been called in to help investigate. When she and her team arrived at the Pentagon they saw it bustle with activity, every one of the council species had a team of their scientists there and some "security" along with it, and the media was there too, everyone wanted to get the news on what was happening. The only problem was, everyone had theories on what was going to happen, but no one knew for sure.

"Sir," a marine saluted," massive amounts of energy are being emitted and seem to be forming into a portal of some kind, if and when it opens, you and your teem will be the first to be sent through."

"Thank you marine." Shepard replied, Samantha Shepard was a woman you would call beautiful she had long red hair tied into a ponytail with deep ocean blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, she was of above average height, 5ft. 10 in. to be exact, and was a kind hearted person, but was not above kicking someones ass when it needs to be done, and was an undisputed sniper expert helped along with some tech expertise.

Garrus walked up next to her, "something big must be happening, there is never this much security, even on the Citadel there only this much security for the council chambers, though you don't often see it." He quietly observed as a second Y-Mir Mech was put in position, just waiting to be activated at a moments notice.

"Whatever is going on, we have to go after the collectors as soon as EDI finishes scanning and testing the reaper IFF."

Suddenly, she received a message to get her ass over there now, because the portal was opening, As she and her team rushed to get in position, the portal opened, it showed a desolate and scorched earth, with the ruined pentagon building court yard in the background. and three figures, two humans in what looked to be some kind of primitive power armor, and what looked to be a giant green man that could only be described as looking like Frankenstein's monster. Everyone raised their weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own Mass Effect or Fallout 3, Bethesda and Bioware own them**

It could be described as a Mexican standoff on steroids, on one side was a super mutant, the entire brotherhood of steel, and the lone wanderer. On the other was an assortment of aliens from humans to turians to asari, salarien, and the others on Sheppard's team, and everyone had guns pointed at the opposing side.

There was almost complete silence; the only sound now was the blowing of the wind. The only thing that was going through everybody's head at the same time was, who the hell are they and why are they here?

Andrew was the first to speak, "You do not look like enclave or outcasts, and your power armor is strange, who are you people?"

Shepard spoke up,"I am commander Sheppard of the Normandy; you are looking at my team as well as the best science teams of council space. And I have the same question for you."

Grunt then butted in and said, "This place looks worse than tuchanka, and the smell of death just as prevalent; if that's even possible."

To which Andrew replied, "I don't know where this 'toochankah' is but a nuclear war is the cause of this, and you must have gotten one hell of a dose of radiation to turn you into your present state."

This caused Grunt to snarl angrily, and say,"I was born like this, and how dare you insult me like that," it took Sheppard and half her team to hold him back and calm him down.

Then the asari head scientist stepped up and said, "who are you humans? your technology is primitive yet at the same time advanced. also, your 'earth' seems to have been destroyed by a massive war, how are you so organized and have access to such technology?"

The president of the united states also stepped up," hello, I am the president of the united-" It took Andrew 0.756 seconds to draw his tri-beam laser rifle and fire six times.

Alright, what do you get when you add a sudden burst of energy to a portal with dubious stability and have never been tested before; you got it right- something bad, really, really, bad.

Pain, agony, suffering, this is what Andrew Wanderer felt when he started to regain consciousness, and when he regained his sight, he saw he was in a cell, not unlike the one he was put into when the enclave captured him, but instead of an energy field holding him, there was cold, steel, manacles.

A few hours earlier…

After Andrew had fired at the president, the resulting energy wave had sucked him into the other dimension, while at the same time electrocuted him, and everyone within a 40 yard radius. He had been quickly carried off, much to the anger of the brotherhood, but luckily the tensions were diffused by Shepard, Sarah, and Fawkes hurriedly stepping in and trying to explain.

Sarah groaned, she had just spent four hours trying to get the people from the 'Other Earth' as it was now called, and they would still not release Andrew because of his assassination attempt. Though, privately it was because of his accuracy, speed, and the weapon the shots came from, they would have confiscated everything, but the dimensional rift caused everything but his heel-fire armor to disappear into his pip-boy 3000.

_Damn_, she thought, _these people and their laws, as much hell as the wasteland is it is a lot simpler than this fucking game of politics, their system is so inefficient it is a wonder that they get anything done!._

Andrew had been out of the hand cuffs for two hours and had been trying hack the door for five minutes, he had discovered his pip-boy seemingly grafted to his skin and he was able to access all his equipment, not including his hell fire armor which had been taken away.

The door opened and he let out a sigh of relief, "finally! It took long enough to get this door open, now, where in the world am I?" he then saw some guards approaching, he drew ol' tri-beam, as he liked to call it, and unleashed hell upon them, four shots was all it took to take both guards down, their shields did almost nothing to stop the laser beams. The alarm sounded and hurried footsteps could be heard nearing his position.

He decided to hide around the corner and law a trap of plasma mines; it would take hours for the cleaners to get the blood of the guards off the walls. Andrew began to follow the signs to the armory, he decided, to see what tech could be scavenged, and on the way killing two more human guards, an asari officer, and two krogan prisoners who had also taken the opportunity to escape. Andrew had to acknowledge that the two krogan (as he later learned what they were) were some tough nuts to crack.

He opened the door to the armory to find a huge robot, armed and armored to the teeth, so to speak, facing him.

"I'm gunna need a bigger gun,"

The robot fired its machine gun; projectiles began to go screaming through the air, it was all Andrew could do to avoid them. When he finally got behind something that could with stand the deadly rain of fire, he broke out his missile launcher, heavily modified of course, to shoot two rockets at once. He darted out of cover and fired. Two massive explosions lit up the room, but the robot wasn't even damaged.

"How the hell did you survive that? Not even a behemoth can survive without a scratch!"

He quickly swung back behind cover, but not before he was shot twice in the leg, the pain was crippling, and caused him to scream with agony. He had to pop two stim-packs before he was back on his feet. However in the time that he did that, the robot had advanced right up against the cover.

Andrew then decided to do the stupidest thing he could imagine, he took twenty Nuka grenades, taped them together, pulled the pin, shoved it in the robots face, and ran like hell toward the door. He only just, made it before a cataclysmic explosion went off. When he went back in The Lone Wanderer was surprised to find the room intact, and found that the strange robot had absorbed most of the blast. He then started looking through the wreckage to find his power armor intact and stored away in a side room, for further study judging by the various computers and equipment covering the sides and walls.

Really, it was a truly astounding, miraculous, and jaw dropping, amount of technology, _maybe I can bring some home to the brotherhood_ he thought, and then he started searching.

Shepard was on her way to see the prisoner when several explosions rocked the building, and dashed, along with Garrus and Jack to see the source of the noise. When they got to the prisoners cell and saw the bodies there was complete silence.

Jack finally broke it by saying, "that prisoner is one hell of a killing machine, he took out those N7 gaurds with one trap, but, where the hell did he get those mines?"

Shepard responded, "Jack, this is no time for admiration; we need to take him down before he kills anyone else,"

"Looks like we're too late, judging by the trail of bodies." Garrus put in as a second explosion rocked the building, this one though, a small bit weaker than the first.

And with that they ran off, following the path of bodies, though few in numbers, that were of 2 high class criminals, an asari commando leader, and two more N7 soldiers. When they finally reached their destination they walked in to see a Y-mir mech completely destroyed, and Andrew riffling through the armor and weapons. He and Shepard locked eyes.

**Hope you liked this chapter! This is a trial story, because it is my first, I will be exploring various aspects of it. It takes several days to think over and idea in my head so there will be a little bit of a delay for chapters. I will be exploring what I can do with a story like this, once again, reviews needed! **


End file.
